There are many different approaches currently being employed for performing multiplexed assays (e.g., two dimensional surface adsorbed arrays, fluorophore-bead systems, spatially-labeled microparticle systems). The multiplexing capabilities of these techniques may be insufficient to simultaneously probe some complex, heterogeneous biological systems.
Additional features, functions and benefits of the disclosed methods, systems and media will be apparent from the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the appended figures.